


Paths Taken

by amuk



Series: Clearing Skies [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anger, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walks ahead of him and he thinks he can see the path of anger and hatred that lead her here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the beginning of the game, right after Cloud collapses on when they are going to set up the bomb and he has the flashback of Tifa’s father dying.
> 
> Warnings: I’m not sure if Cloud, at the very least, is in character for some of these stories. This is what comes after seeing Advent Children, reading the Wiki page, reading fanfiction, and finally seeing a little Crisis Core before looking at the actual original game.
> 
> I should have started with the game first, in retrospect.

Cloud wakes up to see her worried face hovering over his. She’s older now, with trials of the battle and loss etching their marks on her.

 

(He can see it in the careful way she moves, in the quick steps she ran to him, the fragile strength in her voice and the darting of her eyes.)

 

“…Tifa,” he mutters, not quite sure what he wants to ask. Maybe he wants to know what happened that time, when her tears paved trails across her face and her fists trembled with rage. Maybe he wants to ask how she ended up like this, what had happened to that carefree girl he used to know.

 

“Hmm?” She replies, curious but looking around for enemies all the same. He’s reminded of where they are (of who she is) and shakes his head.

 

“Nothing.”

 

She walks ahead of him and he thinks he can see the path of anger and hatred that lead her here.

 

He only wonders if she still walks it.


End file.
